The present invention relates to a signboard, and more particularly to such a signboard, which comprises a rail, a light conducting board fastened to the rail, a LED circuit board mounted inside the rail and controlled to illuminate the design on the light conducting board, and a plurality of mounting members coupled to the rail for positioning.
In public places and buildings indicator lights and signboards are installed to give indications. A signboard for this purpose is generally comprised of a metal casing having a transparent sidewall marked with a design, and a lamp circuit assembly installed inside the casing and controlled to illuminate the design on the casing. This design of signboard is bulky and less attractive. Because welding metal elements into shape makes the metal casing of the signboard, the metal casing is heavy and complicated to manufacture. Further, because the lamp circuit assembly is comprised of a lamp tube and ballast, it produces a light of a particular color only.